callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Sun/Trivia
Trivia Before the EMP *When waking up in the chopper at the start of this level, the player's vision starts off clear, while in "Of Their Own Accord" vision is mostly blurred. *Using noclip and flying under the map will reveal that the outer space scene is actually under the map. *If the player does not use up all of the ammo while in the helicopter, the mag that is received from Wade disappears. In Orbit *The part where the player controls Sat1 was supposed to be in a separate level/interactive cutscene called International Space Station, similar to "The Coup and Aftermath". It was merged with this level in the final version of the game for unknown reasons. *If the player looks at the areas affected, the only places on the east coast of North America that weren't hit by the EMP were Florida and parts of Newfoundland in Canada. *The EMP apparently did not knock out power in southern Georgia, Florida, or eastern Massachusetts because lights can be seen from Sat1. *Sat1 should not have been effected by the EMP, because there is no atmosphere in space to carry the blast. After the EMP *Once Sandler frees Ramirez from the Black Hawk, Wade's body will have vanished. *When the helicopters are falling from the sky, the Rangers spawn theme can be heard faintly. *This level is the last time the player hears from Overlord. *When helicopters are falling from the sky, the player has unlimited sprint. Interestingly, the player won't have unlimited sprint when replaying the level on the PC version. *The player cannot remain outside, despite avoiding the helicopters. If looking up, a never-ending stream of helicopters falling from the sky can be seen. A Little Bird will actually "track" the player and will always crash close enough to kill them, regardless of where the player is on the street. The player can tell when that selected Little Bird will kill the player because that specific one will be spinning, instead of being still. If the player makes it inside, that same Little Bird will crash outside the building, preventing any exit. *Dunn is the first to notice that optics are offline, saying "Hey, is your Red Dot workin'? Mine's out." However, if looking at his weapon, the player will see he is actually using a Thermal Scope. *If the player heads right after leaving the downed chopper, they can pick up a TAR-21 with Mars Sight from a Russian soldier's body. After finding shelter, the player will receive the M9 in addition to the TAR-21 and the M4A1 they already had - three weapons in total. Moving up *If the player runs past the squad to the door where the runner comes out from, look inside the window to the right and he'll see that the runner appears at the door. Office Shootout *Many of the buildings in this level and the next level have pictures of William Henry Harrison, the President who served the shortest term, after dying only a month into office. *The player can break the small window next to the door to the offices and use grenade launcher to kill the enemies. For some reason they don't fire back. However, if the player uses a hand grenade, the enemies fire back and the player's squad does not fire back at all until scripted. *The dead rangers have burns on their face. Final Firefight *At one part in the level the player kills three men trying to open what looks like a fried BTR-80. After eliminating these threats, Cpl. Dunn says, "What about the guys inside?" Sgt. Foley responds, "What about 'em?" Listening closely the player can hear trapped Russian soldiers banging on the internal walls and saying something in Russian. *It is strange that near the area where Foley sees several unidentified soldiers near the bus, there is a pickup truck with the twisted remains of a M2 Browning machine gun loaded in the back. President's Bunker *Despite telling Ramirez to take point, Foley, Dunn, and McCord will not wait for Ramirez to reach the stairwell. They will move on, regardless of the player's position. Miscellaneous *This is the only level, besides "No Russian", that contains no intel. *This is the only level in Modern Warfare 2 where the player controls two characters within the same level (Ramirez and Sat1), also being the first in the series. *In the briefing part of the level, Shepherd is talking to the Secretary of Defense about the incoming ICBM's possibly destroying Washington D.C., stating that "we've rebuilt it before, we can rebuild it again." This is a reference to the War of 1812 between the U.S. and Great Britain, in which the British burned down the White House. *After having left the building where the player takes shelter from the falling helicopters, if looking at the news-post, the headline for the newspapers reads "Call of Duty 2". *The timer in this level is 18:57 (6:57pm), 22 minutes after the timer in "Of Their Own Accord," 18:35 (6:35pm). *The beginning of this level is the first time in Call of Duty history to not take place on earth. *The console codename of this level is 'DCEMP' which refers to the EMP in Washington during this level. *A partial lunar eclipse can be seen when looking into the dark sky. *In the back of a few civilian vehicles located throughout the level, there are child car seats splattered with blood. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia